


Impure Thoughts

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, French Kissing, M/M, Misgendering, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Carrigan hated everything about Cloud. The man who has taken his and his sister’s life. The man he is forced to work with in order to save his sister’s soul in the afterlife. The man who will use every opportunity possible to torment him. Despite all of this, Carrigan’s dreams paint the serial killer in a different picture that he cannot possibly ignore.





	Impure Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bladewielder05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladewielder05/gifts).



> Because Bladewielder has been so good to me, I’m going to give him a porn fic he’ll love for Christmas. Enjoy! Because it’s based on his universe, Corrin will be referred to as Carrigan and Kamui is Corrin. (And yes, Blade is into this rough kinky shit).

Fate was a cruel mistress. Fate had taken everything away from him. His father, his sisters, and the little control he had in his life. It all ended when his life was snatched away by a formidable serial killer. All Carrigan wanted was to save his sister and that changed to wanting to avenge her. He couldn't even do that despite his good lead. Being given a second chance to make things right and save his sister should have been a gift from the gods. However, Fate had other plans. He could save his sister…but he had to work with the very person who ended his life. It was a difficult task and Carrigan had asked himself if Fate simply hated him. Zelda did her best for him but Fate? She wanted the world to burn.

Carrigan didn't trust Cloud and for good reasons. The serial killer tricked him into believing that the man was on the side of justice. He foolishly believed that this man really wanted to help his sister and was just a cop who took his job seriously. He thought he sympathized with Carrigan when Corrin was found dead. He even believed Cloud's reasoning on why he couldn't be the serial killer despite Carrigan coming to the conclusion with the help of Bayonetta. However, Carrigan's sensitive and trusting nature got him a bullet to the forehead. It was why Carrigan forced himself to help Cloud even when he insisted he was useless. If he couldn't help his sister in the afterlife, then he really was useless but as long as Carrigan found a way to save her past self, he would suck it up and help the man who ended his life. Alas, the one lead they had for the terrorists the two were pursuing ran dry because Carrigan ignored Cloud's order to stay in the love hotel and wait. Now, they were without leads and it meant wasting time. Carrigan didn't know anything about a time limit but Cloud did, and it only frustrated the serial killer even more. With how the night went, there really was nothing Carrigan could do to prove his usefulness. The CEO became rather quiet and allowed the serial killer to take the lead. Cloud appreciated his silence even though Carrigan wanted to ask what the plan was but after the screw up, he didn't really have the right to say anything.

A few days without a lead really hurt them, and Cloud wore Carrigan out by going everywhere in the city. He wasn't used to walking and because he didn't voice his complaint, he ended up slowing them down even more. Cloud grumbled something about Carrigan's incompetence and took him back to their hotel room before Zelda appeared and scolded him for not looking out for the silver haired male.

Walking non-stop for the next few days tired Carrigan out to the point he passed out the moment they reached the hotel. He drifted off to sleep without bothering to change into his sleepwear. He fell into a deep sleep and nothing Cloud did could wake him up. If Carrigan slept like a rock, then he would be ready for the next day without question. Fate still decided to fuck with him though and it showed in his dreams.

Rarely, Carrigan dreamed. He stopped dreaming after the death of his father and little sister. Reality had kicked in at that point and he knew he had to grow up. Dreaming was for the dreamers and Carrigan could no longer pursue his goals in life. It wasn't his mother's fault. Society at large needed him to man up. Even if Corrin was more suited to take their father's place, Carrigan was next in line. And Corrin failed even that with the other workers taking advantage of his weakness. Hell, with his death, his mother was left to fend for herself. Some son he was…

Perhaps this was punishment for being so weak. When Carrigan opened his eyes, he was in a dark room. This wasn't the hotel room that he fell asleep in. It felt like he was taken away to a location he didn't know. Immediately, he noticed that his hands were tied behind his back and how he was being hoisted into the air. A rope dangled on a hook was what hoisted Carrigan slightly above the ground. If he could get his hands on the rope, he could escape his confinement.

There was one little problem though. The ropes were tight and only became tighter the more Carrigan fought against his bindings. He wished he wasn't hung from the ceiling. He wished he was strong like his sister. He wished he could break away from his confinement but he just hung there pathetically. The gag prevented Carrigan from sobbing loudly but he still sobbed nonetheless.

"You're nothing like your sister. At least she didn't cry about her confinement. Here you are sobbing like a helpless little bitch."

Cloud's voice sent shivers down his spine. Cloud scared him ninety percent of the time. The rare ten percent was so far in between. This wasn't one of those times…but at the same time, Carrigan couldn't help but gawk at Cloud. He knew the man was well-built underneath his clothes but when the serial killer allowed himself to be naked, his well-toned muscles showed. Only two things caught Carrigan's attention. One was the whip that was in his right hand. The other was Cloud's dick that was large in length and raring to go. Carrigan didn't realize that he was getting heated just at the sight before him.

"Oh, like what you see?"

Carrigan couldn't even deny that even if he wanted to because of the gag. He just closed his eyes and hoped that Cloud would leave him alone. Alas, the sound of the whip hitting the floor was something he couldn't possibly ignore.

"So far, I don't enjoy what I see when I look at you," Cloud mocked, causing Carrigan to flinch at his words. Why did Cloud have to remind him of his feminine body? "I'm going to have to mark it just to look better in my eyes."

The CEO couldn't see what was behind Cloud. Was there a door behind him? Could he manipulate Cloud to take him out of the bindings just so he could run away? Could he get Cloud to remove the gag so he could scream for Zelda to save him?

There were too many questions and Cloud was going to deny Carrigan the chance to get any sort of leverage. He had the whip and was in power.

"Why so quiet? Scared?"

 _No way!_  Carrigan wanted to say but the gag blocked him.  _I won't let you take advantage of me again._

Cloud didn't know what the red eyed male said and didn't care. He pulled the whip to his mouth and licked from the center of the whip to the end. Carrigan's eyes widened before he found himself looking away to avoid the rather…erotic action Cloud just did.

"Let me see the face of a girl in pain," Cloud mocked as he snapped the whip to the ground before using the whip to smack Carrigan's ass.

Carrigan gasped feeling the whip smack him in the rear. The pain that came with the whip caused him to whine. Cloud couldn't stop smirking at the look Carrigan made after one hit.

"That's it. I want to see you squirm."

Cloud whipped at Carrigan's rear again, causing him to shut his eyes tightly. Carrigan had only been spanked once in his life and that was by his father when he was still alive. When he and his sister tried to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night, Carrigan took the punishment instead of Corrin even if his sister was the one who suggested they go exploring in the middle of the night. Carrigan never defied his father openly like that ever again. He wanted to protect his bosom from any sort of spanking…yet here Cloud was defiling his butt.

Carrigan lost count how many times Cloud whipped him. The CEO needed to keep his tears in check even if he couldn't stop whining like a pathetic puppy. Cloud enjoyed every minute of it. Hell, Carrigan peaked to see if Cloud would stop hitting him, he would notice Cloud's erection. His cheeks turned red as he closed his eyes again.

"Oh, are you starting to like this?" Cloud asked as he decided to stop whipping Carrigan. "I think that's enough anyway." He licked his lips and decided to take a feel at the younger male's rear. Carrigan's pathetic noises were music to his ears. "You are looking very pretty and presentable now. I think you are ready."

 _Ready for what?_  Carrigan asked him.  _Just leave me alone!_

How long was Cloud groping his butt? There wasn't any clock for Carrigan to count. The CEO didn't know why his heart was pounding. Cloud must have been checking him out! There was no way Cloud wasn't scanning every small detail on him.

_Please…stop looking at me with those eyes…I can't…_

It was then that Cloud decided to walk away from Carrigan's rear and to where his head was facing. Carrigan jerked his head seeing Cloud's hand reach out for him. Carrigan thought he would be smacked but Cloud reached for his gag and removed it leaving a long trail of saliva. Removing the gag should have been a blessing but that just made Carrigan's situation worse. Cloud's cock was pressed against his lips and what Cloud wanted made Carrigan roll his head back. Cloud noticed and chuckled.

"If you want a reward for your endurance, then here you go. If you bite with your sharp teeth, it's back to your punishment."

Carrigan didn't want to do it, but he feared what else Cloud had in store for him. He resigned to his fate and opened his mouth. Cloud had expected the younger male to be able to pull his own weight but the silver haired male was inexperienced in this type of field.

"Tch, you really are hopeless. I guess I have to teach you how to do it myself."

Carrigan groaned the moment Cloud reached out and grabbed his hair. The pain he felt nearly caused him to bite down on his tongue. All movements ceased once Cloud forced his cock down Carrigan's throat. He didn't bother letting Carrigan adjust to the sudden intrusion. He just glared down at the younger male waiting for him to make a move.

"Must I do everything myself? This is why you're useless."

Those words stung but Carrigan felt a rush elsewhere. He gasped as Cloud started to force his head to take in as much of the older male's dick as he could. He whined, he shuddered but he didn't bite down on Cloud's dick nor make an attempt to resist.

Carrigan closed his eyes and allowed Cloud to do whatever he wanted with him. Anything to avoid the pain he was originally subjugated to…

"Tongue. Now." Cloud ordered. "And look at me while you suck my cock, you ungrateful brat."

Carrigan obeyed without a second thought. Slowly, he opened his eyes and allowed his tongue to trace the lower portion of Cloud's penis. The serial killer's expression changed once he did what he was told. It made the CEO wonder what he looked like while at the mercy of this madman.

"Better," Cloud muttered. "You have a talent for this."

 _He…praised me?_  Carrigan asked. He flinched seeing Cloud's expression darken.

"What's this? You like it when I shower you with praise? You need to earn it." Cloud looked down and noticed something about the CEO. "Heh…you're already hard from sucking my cock. You're pretty shameful."

Carrigan wanted to deny he liked what was going on. He was just obeying Cloud so he wouldn't hurt him anymore. Cloud's grip on the younger male's hair tightened as he thrusted deeper into his throat. Carrigan nearly gagged but it didn't stop him from sucking. Cloud's expression became unreadable as he seemed to go slower just to drive him mad.

"Heh…uhh…you are better…than I give you credit for…you slut."

Carrigan couldn't see the expression he was making but Cloud saw it and shivered. The CEO had tears threatening to fall from his eyes while he gave head to him. His eyes were dazed and appeared to have hearts in them despite the pain and frustration he felt at this moment.

"Hope you're ready for this," Cloud warned. "You're going to take everything in."

Carrigan didn't know what he meant until Cloud thrusted into his throat a few more times and came. Carrigan's gag reflex was really getting to him this time. He tried to get out of Cloud's grasp but his grip was too strong. The sticky substance poured down his throat like a hot geyser. The bitter yet salty taste was what Carrigan had to digest if he wanted Cloud to leave him alone. The CEO failed to realize that he moaned while Cloud emptied into his mouth.

Cloud didn't let go until he was certain that Carrigan swallowed his cum. He pulled out slowly just to see how Carrigan would react to being able to breathe again. The younger male licked his lips making sure he left no traces of the sticky liquid.

"That's a good girl."

Carrigan opened his mouth to protest. How he hated being referred to as a girl. Just because he got away with it at the love hotel didn't mean he could do it here.

Cloud didn't like the defiant look that Carrigan gave him. It earned the younger man another smack across the cheek.

"This is why I can't bother to praise you if you can't even appreciate it," Cloud told him. "You should be thankful I give you the time of day."

Carrigan shook his head weakly denying Cloud's accusations. He expected Cloud to smack him across the cheek again. Perhaps Cloud would punch him in the face if he felt like it. Maybe…Cloud would wrap his hands around Corrin's neck and squeeze the life force out of him…

Suffice to say, Carrigan was rather surprised when he noticed Cloud doing something to his bindings. The rope that dangled him from the ceiling lowered until it was easy for Cloud to undo Carrigan's bindings. Carrigan wanted to believe that Cloud was showing him mercy.

Alas, that wasn't the case. Just because Cloud removed the bindings from the ceiling didn't mean that he was done with the CEO. He immediately grabbed Carrigan's arm and threw him onto the nearby bed. Carrigan yelped as his body bounced up before Cloud decided to get on top of him. The silver haired male tried his best to hide the look of fear and embarrassment on his face. This happened at the love hotel and it resulted in the older man biting him on the neck. The serial killer had claimed him as his own by doing so, and it made Carrigan tremble.

"Last time, it was a warning," Cloud spoke. "This time, I am doing it."

Carrigan feared the worst. They were going to do it right now. Would it hurt? Would he bleed? Would Cloud prepare him? Actually, Carrigan knew Cloud didn't care about his body. Cloud thought with his dick and that was what Carrigan was seeing. Despite sucking that large cock, it was still sticking up ready to penetrate his hole. Carrigan gulped. He should have been concerned with Cloud preparing to have sex with him but here he was wondering if he would be able to take in Cloud's wonderful cock.

 _Nope. Don't go down that line of thought._  Carrigan told himself.  _Think about escaping. I'm not bounded by those ropes anymore. I need to-_

Just the tip of Cloud's dick sent Carrigan over the edge. His heart raced as he attempted to calm himself down.

"You really are a needy slut," Cloud taunted. "I should just leave you in this state but that wouldn't benefit me at all, now would it?"

Carrigan bit down on his tongue as Cloud forced his way in. He tried in vain to keep his voice in check but a horrid sound came out of his mouth. Cloud observed Carrigan's hot expression. He couldn't help but give the younger male a dirty smile.

"Pervert."

"I'm not!" Carrigan squeaked. "The only pervert is you!"

"Oh? You still have a voice after taking in my delicious cock?"

Carrigan wished he had the strength to end this man's life. Hell, he wouldn't be in this situation if he just shot Cloud when given the opportunity. Alas, here he was with Cloud's large cock inside of him. He had to live with this humiliation…

Eventually, the pain would subside and what Cloud was doing to him felt wonderful. Carrigan didn't understand why his body suddenly changed. His eyes widened once Cloud hit somewhere deep inside him.

"Ahh?!"

Cloud snickered as he stopped thrusting into him. "Did you like that? There's more where that came from."

"N-No…" Carrigan started before Cloud started to pound that spot mercilessly. "S-Stop! Sto…ahhhp! Ahh!"

A roller coaster of emotions rolled through Carrigan's mind. Every thrust aimed to tear apart his already fragile mind. His body betrayed what little resistance he had left and once again, Carrigan was under Cloud's complete control. His first time wasn't supposed to be given to a cruel murderer like Cloud yet his body rejected reason and substituted with desire.

"Where is the protesting now, brat?" Cloud asked. "You're acting like a typical whore. I can't believe you're a virgin with how you're acting."

 _Stop saying that!_  Carrigan cried to himself despite desperate moans being the response he gave to Cloud.  _I'm not like that. I will never be like that! Cloud, stop! Corrin, help me!_

No one would save Carrigan. His sister was dead and probably disappointed in him. Zelda wouldn't help him even if Cloud was hurting him. Of course the loophole Zelda created for Cloud allowed the serial killer to do this to him. It never occurred to Zelda that sex would be used to control his very existence.

_Why does it feel so good?! I'm going crazy. Someone…help…I…_

With his last bit of strength, Carrigan attempted to reach out and grab Cloud's neck. The idea was to strangle Cloud or at least get him to stop fucking him senseless. The blond's eyes widened seeing what Carrigan tried to do. Clearly, he wasn't going to strangle him. Otherwise, Cloud would have allowed it for his entertainment. In Cloud's mind, Carrigan tried to make the best of the situation and attempted to embrace him like a lover. That was the one thing that the serial killer did not want. Carrigan needed to suffer. They weren't a couple. He needed to remind the younger male of his place. Alas, this meant Cloud having to grip at Carrigan's throat and slightly choking him with each thrust. It was such a turn on that the serial killer wouldn't admit.

"Guhh…uh…" Carrigan gasped trying to breathe. Cloud hummed as he gave Carrigan enough room to breathe only to snatch that air out of his system when he pounded into his cute ass.

"Like that?" Cloud asked the younger male breathlessly. "You're turned on by this? And I thought you weren't the type…" Cloud grunted as he slightly released his grip on Carrigan. He did this just to hear the squeaks that erupted upon smacking Carrigan's sweet spot.

"AHHHHH?!"

Cloud had the choice of mocking his victim but his own lust started to take over. How could such a weakling have such an alluring voice?

"Do you want me to stop?" Cloud asked as he started slowing down. He needed to stop before the lust took over.

Carrigan grunted weakly as a response. This was his chance to end this charade and get Cloud to leave him alone. He had to prove that the serial killer had no power over him. All he had to do was beg Cloud to stop…

"N-No…" Carrigan's eyes widened. Why didn't "Yes" come out of his mouth? He clearly hated this. "P-Please keep going! I…I'm almost there!"

The blond had no witty retort. Instead, he decided to keep going and let his cock do the talking. Carrigan hated how he was acting like a dog in heat. He was so close and the serial killer was providing him release. As both of their climaxes drew close, Cloud allowed Carrigan to wrap his arms around his neck. It drew them closer than ever before. Carrigan could pretend that this man didn't kill him. He could pretend this man was his lover and treating him so lovingly. It was creepy how in sync the two were at this point.

"Ahh! Cloud! I'm cumming!" Carrigan couldn't help but cry out.

Cloud chose not to voice how close he was. Oh the irony of both of them moving as fast they could to climax. Carrigan shot his head back and howled as his mind became white. Semen squirted out of his cock and onto his and Cloud's stomach. Cloud followed suit shortly afterward making sure to fill his victim up to the brim. The hot, sticky liquid poured into him faster than anticipated causing the semen to leak out even if Cloud's penis functioned as a plug.

Once Cloud caught his breath, he pulled out of the younger male. Cloud let Carrigan fall onto the bed once he was done with him. With no one to support his weight, the CEO plopped on top of the bed. He opened his mouth trying to catch his breath but he couldn't stop himself from breathing too quickly. His body continued to burn and the semen leaked out of his hole that still twitched even after Cloud pulled out of him.

"I find it hard to believe that you're a virgin after how you did," Cloud complimented. "You were made to use your body and be useful to me."

Carrigan wanted to respond but an awful croak escaped his lips when he tried to speak. Cloud suddenly decided to hover over Carrigan's body that was now covered in body fluids. The young male feared for what was to come next. To his horror, Cloud leaned down and forced his tongue into his mouth. On top of his virginity, his first kiss was going to be taken too!

And yet, Carrigan's body moved on its own as he desperately went into the kiss hoping he could taste the man dominating him.

"Remember, you're mine." Cloud warned when they broke apart. "Only I am allowed to touch you like this and make you feel good. I am the only one who can cum inside you. Understand?"

Carrigan nodded his head quickly. Cloud smirked as he shoved the younger male back down on the bed.

"Good. You're ready for another round."

Carrigan felt like his body couldn't handle it. Yet, his heart soared staring into Cloud's cold eyes. He was going to be made Cloud's plaything until the older male was satisfied.

"Yes...please...give me more!"

* * *

Carrigan arose from his deep slumber. He made the mistake yet again to fall asleep in the same bed as his killer. This time, he shuffled the bed enough that he could have potentially woken up Cloud. That wasn't on Carrigan's mind. He tried to catch his breath after the erotic dream he had. His face red with shame and his forehead covered in sweat.

 _It was just a dream, right?!_  Carrigan asked himself. He needed to look in the mirror to confirm that nothing happened. Before he could move though, he felt something sticky in his boxers. His face lost more color than it already did. "N-No way…"

Carrigan didn't care if Cloud woke up from his sudden movement. He got out of the bed as quickly as he could and rushed to the bathroom. The CEO made sure to lock the door this time around. A cold shower should do the trick to wash the nightmare away. Yet Carrigan didn't think to do that. He needed time to think. He needed to calm down. He needed…

Carrigan sat down on top of the toilet seat. He made sure to pull his legs up while he rested his head in between his knees. The CEO tried to stop himself from crying but it was impossible with what just happened. He let the tears run down his face but he refused to make a sound.

 _Why is this happening?_  Carrigan asked himself.  _Why? Cloud's my killer! He's my sister's killer! And yet…why would I even have a dream like that?! I'm not a masochist! I'm not…_

Carrigan wondered how Cloud would react. He could imagine the serial killer laughing in his face and even acting out his nightmare just to see him suffer. Cloud had told him how he belonged to him. When he was told that in his erotic dream, it aroused Carrigan. Now, it made Carrigan want to throw up.

 _It's just a dream._  Carrigan told himself.  _There is no weight to that awful dream. I won't have it ever again. I will never let Cloud do that to me…ever._

Even if Carrigan knew it was a dream, his body wouldn't stop shaking. Little did he know, his body yearned for Cloud and there wasn't anything he could do about it…

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 4649 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. If there was a timeline on where this fic took place, it would probably be between chapter 8 and "the end of the first arc" in Blade's own words.
> 
> 2\. The dream might be a little inconsistent to Carrigan because of his state of mind. Cloud's personality is clearly exaggerated and Carrigan is still in a confused state of mind after being strangled a few days ago.


End file.
